Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a server technical field, and more particular to a server system.
Related Art
In general, the rack server is more balanced in computing, storage and network resources, and has good versatility. In course of development of the server, the rack server takes a very important role.
However, with the scale expansion of business of the internet company, when the traditional rack server performs a certain of resource intensive applications, for example, the application of a large number of storage disks or the application of high performance computation, since the traditional rack server has no focus in computing, storage and network resources, the rack server does not load the above resource intensive application, so as to decrease the working efficiency of the rack server. When the deployment of the rack server needs the application of a large number of storage disks, it needs to customize the storage server for efficiently loading the resource intensive application. When the deployment needs the application of high performance computation, it needs to customize the computation server for efficiently loading the resource intensive application. Thus, a variety of model numbers of rack server models is need to customize, it results in giant cost consumption, and no matter customizing the storage server or customizing the computation server, it needs to separately customize the internal structure of the whole rack, thereby resulting in low application and being not conducive to promoting. Therefore, the design of the server still needs to improve.